La Fièvre Rose
by KeiraNL234
Summary: María ya sabe de los sentimientos que sus dos personas favoritas tienen el uno por el otro... ¿Qué hará al respecto? Pues los va a poner a prueba... ¿Cuál será su truco bajo la manga?
1. Prólogo

Ambas señoritas, una más pequeña que la otra pero aún así más despierta que el resto de sus contemporáneos y la otra que estaba algo atemorizada por la expresión de la pequeña, estaban sentadas frente a frente en una mesa de una heladería. Takarada María, una adorable chiquita de siete años de edad con el alma de un mafioso, la miraba con seriedad intimidante y una sonrisa muy maliciosa como para ser una niña, como si estuviese a punto de hacerle una propuesta para un negocio ilegal... O al menos eso era lo que sentía Mogami Kyoko que le sonreía nerviosa, esperando con un poco de temor a que su auto-proclamada hermana menor le diga porque la citó y/o, mejor dicho, mandó secuestrar. El mozo llegó con sus pedidos, un frappé de chocolate para Kyoko y un milk-shake de fresa para María, y cuando se retiró María dio un sorbo, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su algo atemorizada Onee-sama, lo que la hizo tragar saliva, pues con el tiempo aprendió que las locuras del presidente no eran nada con las tremendas ideas que se le podían ocurrir a ese "tierno angelito". Y entonces una idea se le vino a la mente, una que no le gustaba mucho.

 _"¡¿Puede ser que ya lo sepa?!"_

Kyoko estaba nerviosa y algo preocupada por esa idea, porque no era ningún secreto el enamoramiento platónico de la menor en Tsuruga Ren, y ella lo sabía más que nadie porque ¡Siempre que estaban juntas hablaban de él! O bueno, en realidad María hablaba y ella solo asentía totalmente de acuerdo sobre lo maravilloso que es el hombre de quien secretamente estaba enamorada. Pero su preocupación era ¡¿Y si la menor lo tomaba como una traición?! ¡¿Y si le decía que ya no iba a ser su hermana nunca más?! Eso le rompería el corazón... ¡Ja! Ni se imaginaba la razón oculta de la señorita Takarada.

\- Onee-sama...

-¡¿Sí?! -respondió luego de dar un respingo al escuchar su voz de repente.

-¿Sabes por qué te cite aquí?

-¿No... ?

\- Bien... -sonríe ladinamente- ¿De verdad no tienes ninguna idea?

\- No... -respondió nerviosamente.

\- ¡¿No?!

\- No...

\- Oh... -hace puchero asustando a Kyoko- ¡Es el aniversario de tu entrada a LME!

-¡¿Ehh?!

\- El aniversario desde que entraste a la empresa, desde que se creo la sección... Lo que quiere decir que ya cumplimos un año de ser hermanas... -suspira con una mirada de cachorrito- De verdad no pensé que lo olvidarías...

\- No... No es que lo haya olvidado...

No había forma de que lo olvide, ese mañana cuando llegó a la habitación de la sección del diabólico overol, encontró tremendo holgorio. Hubieron postres de todo tipo, un enorme cartel de "¡Feliz aniversario Sección Ámame!", una banda de músicos, regalos para las tres miembros de dicha sección que estaban bastante sorprendidas, y no de forma tan grata, y mucha gente de la empresa... ¡Incluso el presidente salió del pastel para saludarlas personalmente! Y también estuvo él... Y le dio un regalo...

Kyoko miró su preciosa pulsera nueva, una con un dije de corazón, mientras recordaba algo sonrojada... No se daba cuenta que María la miraba, traviesa. De repente Kyoko reaccionó y regresó a la conversación, mientras la menor cambiaba su sonrisa a un puchero.

-¿Era eso lo único por lo que me mandaste a buscar?

\- Sí... Quería celebrar contigo, Onee-sama...

\- Oh... Así que era eso... -Kyoko soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-¡Claro que sí, Onee-sama! -sonríe- ¿Por qué más podría ser?

\- Nada... nada... -le sonrió como bien aprendió de su mucho más que respetado senpai.

María la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero luego continuó con lo que iba.

\- Como decía, quería celebrar contigo... Y bueno... -chasquea los dedos y su nuevo mayordomo personal, Peter-san, un apuesto joven de cabello pelirrojo y orbes avellana, le trajo un maravilloso cofre, parecía uno sacado de cuentos de hadas, que a Kyoko dejó maravillada- Te traje un presente, Onee-sama... -El joven dejó el cofre en medio de la mesa, intentando evitar soltar una risa de ternura por la expresión encantada de Kyoko, Kyoko de repente dejó de mirar al cofre y se dirigió a María con una mirada dudosa- Vamos, ábrelo...

La sonrisa de María era ladina, como de quien está por hacer una fechoría, pero Kyoko ¡Ay! La pobre Kyoko estaba tan encantada con el regalo que sin más lo abrió... ¡Solo para emocionarse aún más con lo que descubrió!

 _"Je... Perfecto..."_

Pensaba María mientras miraba a Kyoko que se deshacía en agradecimientos por el bello pomo que encontró dentro del cofre... Simplemente era justo como a ella le gustaba las cosas, parecía sacado de una película de Disney.

-¡No puedo aceptarlo, María-chan! ¡Debió haber costado una fortuna! -dijo por milésima vez.

-¡Si no lo aceptas, Onee-sama, me voy a molestar muy feo! ¡Es un presente! ¡Es muy grosero pensar eso cuando alguien te da un presente!

Kyoko bajó la cabeza apenada, él también le regañó así esa mañana... Consideró que entonces debería hacerles caso.

\- Está... bien... -sonríe- Entonces... ¡Muchas gracias, María-chan!

Y volvió a contemplar el pomo, era bastante bonito, tenía un dibujo de rosa al medio, una tapa con forma de corona... Si el pomo era así de hermoso ya quería sentir la fragancia del contenido. Miró dentro del cofre y en ete estaba inscrito, bien grande, la frase:

 _"Fièvre Rose"_

Supuso que ese era el nombre del aparente perfume, lo destapó y se embriagó con el dulce y exquisito aroma a rosas del líquido contenido en el pomo, un líquido rosado.

-¡Kyaa! ¡Adoro la fragancia de rosa!

-Onee-sama... -suspira con una sonrisa- Eso no es un perfume...

-¿No? -la mira confundida.

\- No... -la sonrisa de María asustó a Kyoko, quien miró de reojo el pomo en su mano, preocupada.

-¿Y... Entonces... qu-qué es? -preguntó nerviosa.

\- Una poción, Onee-sama... -la mira como quien tiene un plan malvado- Una poción de... -pausa para dar suspenso- amor... "Fiebre rosa"

* * *

 **Esta historia continuará...**


	2. Capítulo I: Decisión

**_Hazlo..._ **

Una siniestra voz se escuchaba en medio de la oscuridad del cuarto de la joven señorita japonesa que aunque batalle duro sus sentimientos la perseguían y atormentaban, sus pecaminosos sentimientos.

 ** _Quieres hacerlo..._**

Ella se daba vueltas entre las sábanas, estaba en posición fetal, se tapaba los oídos frenéticamente y comprimía sus parpados con toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba... Y lamentablemente ya no había mucha.

 ** _Úsame..._ **

Esa noche Mogami Kyoko no podía dormir, simplemente no podía... Le perseguía la tentación.

 ** _Úsame..._**

Todo el día... ¡Todo el día! Fue atormentada por esas voces que venían de sus propios "oscuros" anhelos y simplemente no pudo hacer nada... Y eso le costó todos esos "¡Corte!" que recibió de los directores, las torpezas que cometió y la preocupación de sus amigos por su comportamiento extraño, que nadie excepto ella sabía a que se debía... Y también.. ¡La preocupación de él! No le gustaba preocuparle... Y ella solo escapó de él, empeorando la situación.

\- N-no...

 ** _Quieres..._**

Esos susurros la enloquecían por decirle justamente lo que no quiere oír, la verdad de sobre lo que quiere.

\- No...

 _ **Lo deseas...**_

Ella simplemente ya no podía mirarlo a los ojos, pues temía imaginarse y preguntarse cómo actuaría él al estar bajo los efectos de la poción... ¿Cómo le trataría? ¿Cómo la miraría? ¿Cómo la tocaría? ¿Cómo le declararía su amor? ¿Cómo... ? Mejor nos detenemos ahí...

\- No... ¡No!

 ** _Acéptalo..._ **

Se levantó y confrontó a la botella, esa botella que de forma muy irresponsable se le había hecho entrega esa mañana... ¡Esa botella del mal!

\- N... ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Cállate! -con cólera tiró su almohada al suelo- ¡No me hables poción del demonio!

Y luego de dicho eso, la miraba atentamente, esperando su respuesta, su próximo ataque. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de su comportamiento... ¡Estaba discutiendo con una simple botella! Un objeto inanimado. Suspiró pensando en cuan costoso sería conseguir a un buen psiquiatra. Y todo por culpa de amar a ese hombre... ¡Se estaba volviendo loca! Bueno... En realidad ya lo estaba un poco.

\- Soy... Verdaderamente patética... -suspiró y se tumbó de nuevo en la cama y se quedó mirando al techo, pensativa.

Ya no podía seguir haciéndose la sorda a esas voces, que obviamente no venían de esa hermosa botella. Era un hecho que esas voces eran provenientes de lo más profundo de sus deseos, de lo más profundo de su corazón. Entonces se puso a pensar, comenzó una discusión interna, una que hasta el momento intentó evitar pues supuestamente ya había tomado la determinación definitiva de que no iba a hacerlo... ¡Se suponía que esa fue la decisión final! Decidió que no lo haría y se desharía de ese líquido maligno... ¡Pero no lo llegó a hacer! Simplemente no pudo, pues una parte de ella no se lo permitía.

Ahora había un revuelto de dudas y cuestionamientos en su cabeza... ¿Hacerlo o no? ¿Era correcto o no? ¿Valía la pena o no? ¿Y si no funcionaba? ¿Y si funcionaba? ¿Cuales serían las consecuencias? ¿Y si lo disfrutaba? ¿Y si se arrepentía? ¡No! Simplemente era un lío, un total caos. Se levantó de la cama y caminó lentamente hacia su tocador, se miró al espejo y se recriminaba a sí misma por su debilidad. Luego de un cajón lo sacó, su más preciado y esperado regalo del día blanco, un enorme -hay que resaltar que era enorme y pesado- joyero de precioso material, que ya de por sí se podría considerar una joya, y que a su vez era una caja musical con una hermosa pareja de pequeños muñecos de porcelana que bailaban al ritmo... Ese era el lugar donde además de guardar sus alhajas guardaba otro tipo de tesoros. Sí, ella ya estaba grave, imprimió la foto de Ren durmiendo con el cordero. La observo por instantes y luego observó esa botella hermosa que contenía el líquido del mal, la "Fiebre Rosa", entonces las palabras de María esa mañana comenzaron a rememorarse en su mente.

《Esta es la "Fiebre Rosa", Onee-sama, es la poción de amor más poderosa que pueda haber... Me la trajo Madam Danielle de La Toussaint... Una hechicera gitana magnifica, la mejor de Francia y de toda Europa... Le dicen la Venus de París... 》

Cuando María le dijo eso, Kyoko apenas la escuchaba, no entendía para nada a qué venía todo esto.

《Esta poción no falla y el efecto es casi inmediato... Para usarla debes rosear el líquido en el alimento o comida de la persona en cuestión, la cantidad depende de que tan intenso deseas que sea el efecto... Pero si te pasas esa persona podría enamorarse de ti tanto que hasta te podría ahogar así que cuidado... Y bueno, es cien por ciento efectiva... Aunque... hay algunos casos en los que puede fallar... Porque si la persona en cuestión ya ama a alguien más, no va a funcionar...》

Ahora Kyoko pensaba en el año anterior... La misteriosa chica de la que él hablaba. Esa chica hasta el momento no ha dado señales de existencia y es que lo sabía muy bien... Porque ha pasado mucho tiempo con él y en ningún momento a escuchado que le lleguen mensajes más que de trabajo, no lo ha visto con la mirada perdida o con cambios de humor a excepción de cuando suceden cosas que la involucran, en ningún momento se le ha escapado algún comentario, sigue diciendo a la prensa que es soltero, no sale de su apartamento a no ser para ir al trabajo, cuando ella le pregunta si puede ir a verlo o encontrarse nunca le ha dicho algo como "Tengo planes... " o "Voy a salir... ", siempre que salen del trabajo o coinciden van a cenar juntos y él la lleva a su casa después, y tampoco lo ha visto comiendo bentos más que los de ella... ¡La única persona con la que pasa tiempo fuera del trabajo es ella! Obviamente él aún seguía soltero... O esa chica es una mala novia... O tal vez lo rechazó... O él nunca se le declaró. Esa última posibilidad le inquietaba, porque si nunca se le declaró ¿Puede que la siga queriendo? ¿Que siempre piense en ella? Kyoko se desesperaba internamente preguntándose, agonizaba y sufría imaginando.

 _"¡¿Quién es ella?!"_

Se moría por saberlo, y a la vez prefería no hacerlo... Ella seguro era una chica espectacular, la mejor, una en un millón, seguro era cómo una princesa maravillosa... Y ella estaba muy lejos de igualar algo así... O eso pensaba, porque es bien sabido que estaba completamente equivocada.

Pero... Si él siguiese enamorado de esa chica misteriosa, entonces la poción... ¡No funcionaría! Y eso puede significar una forma de aclarar de una vez por todas con esas dudas... ¡Y he ahí otro problema! Si la poción no funciona y quedase confirmado que él ya esta enamorado de alguien más... ¿Podría aguantar el dolor? Y entonces una voz le susurró al oído:

 ** _Es mejor tener las cosas claras, así ya no te atormentarás pensando..._**

Pero si no estaba enamorado de nadie actualmente, la poción funcionará y... ¡¿Qué pasará si es así?! Ella no sabría qué hacer porque él estaría a su merced... Y se harían realidad todas sus fantasías, sus sueños, lo escucharía decirlo otra vez... Lo escucharía decirle lo que tanto ansiaba por escuchar.

 **\- Te amo.**

Pero... Sí, otro pero. Aún si la estrechase entre sus brazos, si tomara sus labios y le entregase su corazón a través de palabras dulces y murmullos de amor... ¡Sería falso! Como una actuación, un engaño. No sería feliz, sería aún más miserable de pensar que todo ese sueño hecho realidad fuese solo una mentira que ella misma creó con la ayuda de ese líquido del mal.

 ** _Pero no será para siempre..._**

《El hechizo puede ser pasajero, si luego de la media noche de la última noche de primavera no le has dado un beso de amor verdadero... Se acabará.》

Si se la daba a él y funcionaba, solo tendría que evitar besarlo y el hechizo acabaría...

《¡¿Por qué me das esto, María-chan?!》Le preguntó a la pequeña, esa mañana, muy nerviosa, mientras que ella solo le sonrió confiada.

《Pensé qué tal vez la necesitarías... 》

"María seguramente lo sabe... "

Se detuvo a pensar un rato con una duda rondando por su mente.

 _"¿La necesito? No... No... ¡No necesito eso! No pienso usar menudo truco para entrar a su corazón... "_

 _ **¿Osea que piensas seducirlo por tus propios medios... ?**_

Se miró al espejo sorprendida por tal pensamiento.

 _"No, no puedo... "_

 ** _No, lo que pasa es que eres una cobarde..._**

 _"Lo sé."_

Bajó la cabeza con una sonrisa dolorosa.

《El resto de las indicaciones está en el manual de uso... Suerte, Onee-sama》

 ** _No... No te creo... ¿Dónde estan tus agallas? ¿De verdad lo dejarás así? Esta oportunidad es única..._**

Kyoko dejó su joyero en el tocador y se dirigió al mencionado manual, un pequeño cuaderno de hermoso diseño, parecía un libro de cuentos de hadas. Acarició la pasta con la mirada perdida y finalmente se viró al espejo para enfrentar su propio reflejo... Con firmeza y decisión.

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la ciudad, en un cuarto en el que la única iluminación que existía era una tenue luz neón de color lila, proveniente de una enorme bola de cristal dispuesta en una mesa de juego de té, se escuchaba una risa infantil, algo atemorizante. Un pelirrojo mayordomo observaba extrañado la inusual escena, tocó con algo de temor el marco de la puerta, que ya estaba abierta, para hacerle notar su presencia.

\- Oh Peter-san... Ya estás aquí...

\- Buenas noches, María-sama... Supe que me llamaba... Es tarde así que sugiero que duerma antes de que su abuelo despierte...

\- A partir de mañana vigilala... -el joven iba a preguntar pero ya sabía a qué y a quién se refería- Está por morder el anzuelo... Jejeje


	3. Capítulo II: Experimentos

Ella estaba decidida, su mano le temblaba, lo iba a hacer.

 _"Yo... Lo haré..."_

Se daba ánimos, se reclamaba por ser tan cobarde. Ella tenía que hacerlo... ¡Debía! ¡Se lo debía a sí misma!

Ahí estaba la limonada rosa que le iba a dar a su senpai en una mano y en la otra... En la otra mano tenía el frasco, La Fiebre Rosa, ambas temblando, dudando, inclinando el frasco del mal ligeramente para vaciar el contenido en el refresco de su secretamente amado superior.

Y entonces cayó una gota, dos, tres, y las gotas pasaron a ser un pequeño chorro rosado, que ya se mezclaba con la limonada del mismo color, mientras ella cerraba los ojos y evitaba mirar pues para ella eso era un pecado, uno imperdonable... Pero era demasiada la tentación.

 _"Lo siento... Lo siento, Tsuruga-san..."_

El frasco perdió casi una sexta parte de su contenido, ella lo cerró, miró su obra. Esa limonada rosa, que le debía su color a otra cosa aparte de las frutas que usó en su preparación, y se sorprendió cuando vio un humo rosado salir de la bebida y formar un corazón que luego se desvaneció en el aire. Guardó el frasco, aún con la sensación de que tal vez estaba cometiendo un error que le podría hacer daño... Pero simplemente no era ya hora de arrepentirse. Era ahora o nunca, iba a averiguar de una vez por todas si es que alguien ocupaba el corazón de su amado. Con su mano, dudosa, lentamente acercándola al vaso que contenía la bebida del amor para dársela a él, el dueño de su corazón y el causante involuntario de esas emociones en el corazón de esta señorita, Mogami Kyoko, emociones que ahora la llevarían a hacer algo de lo cual tal vez se arrepienta o no.

 _"Valor... ¡Es ahora o nunca!"_

Suspiró nerviosa, por fin tenía la bebida en sus manos, se alentó y lentamente empezó a dar media vuelta cuando de pronto escuchó esa voz, que tanto temía.

— ¿Mogami-san...? —ella se giró de golpe y lo vio, el estaba con una sonrisa, la cabeza ladeada y una mirada confundida, posado de forma sensual en el marco de la puerta— ¿Qué era eso que le pusiste a mi bebida? —sonrió burlón— ¿Veneno? O quizás... A jusgar por el humo en forma de corazón... —sonrió cual "Emperador de la Noche"— ¿Una pócima de amor?

Kyoko, naturalmente, soltó el vaso y se quedó enajenada, parecía que se había topado frente a frente con la muerte, al verla así Tsuruga Ren se preocupó bastante.

— ¿Mogami-san...? —se acercó a ella y con ambas manos le tomaba el rostro y la miraba fijamente, pues parecía que se iba a desmayar, y en realidad... Sí, se desmayó— ¡Mogami-san! ¡Kyoko! ¡Kyoko!

Él estaba totalmente asustado, y la sacudía mientras la estrechaba en sus brazos, pero ese desmayó duró mucho menos que un minuto, tan solo fueron segundos. Ella abrió los ojos, dándole alivio momentáneo al hombre que la amaba... Y es que el alivio fue solo momentáneo pues, apenas dio un par de parpadeos, lo empujó y se fue corriendo gritando mil cosas tan rápido que eran incomprensibles, lo único que pudo escuchar de ella y entenderlo fue un:

— ** _¡Por favor, piedad, perdóneme!_** —

Y esa voz desaparecía por la distancia, pues en un momento desapareció por completo por los pasillos de L.M.E., dejando a su príncipe soñado inmovilizado por la sorpresa y la confusión, y apenas vio la puerta de la sección "Love me" entró y azotó la puerta tras ella, y así se tiró en el suelo totalmente desconsolada por haber sido descubierta.

 _"Ahora... ¡Ahora va a odiarme!"_

Él se quedó petrificado y es que una voz "angelical" resonaba en su cabeza.

 ** _—Debe estar así porque le di una posión de amor, Ren-sama... Tal vez... Está buscando a alguien con quien probarla, y quizás ese eres tú, pero no tiene valor para pedirte probarla contigo—_**

Y es que Kyoko estaba muy rara, parecía muy nerviosa el día anterior, parecía querer evitarlo... Le dolió, pero lo que le dijo María luego de la última vez que la vio, lo dejó pensando y le gustó la idea... Aunque para él eso era improbable. Pero entonces ella apareció esa mañana, extraña, como si estuviese resignada a algo, pero ya no escapaba de él, ya no estaba nerviosa... Pero era como si estuviese decidida a algo, tal vez relacionado al trabajó, pensó. Y en eso, ella se ofrece a hacerle una limonada, una limonada rosa para aliviar el calor, y él no le prestó mucha importancia, aceptó... Pero mientras ella caminaba notó algo peculiar, sus manos le temblaban, sus hombros también, estaba nerviosa y... Lo vio, el frasco, idéntico al que María le mostró, el frasco de la fiebre Rosa. Sonrió, se emocionó... ¡Quería probarla con él! ¡Quería darle la poción! Y él con gusto la tomaría, con mucho gusto...

 _"Como si la necesitaras... Ya me tienes hechizado hace tiempo..."_

Pero tenía que asegurarse, por lo que la siguió. Se había decidido a aceptar tomarla, después de todo ni aunque funcionase necesitaría de ella, y así tendría la excusa para hacerle un par de bromitas, un par de besos, un par de abrazos, más besos y le diría todo lo que se contuvo en su corazón por tanto tiempo... Después de todo, era la poción la responsable, ¿No?

Pero entonces ella se asustó tanto y escapó, así que cuando se recuperó de su asombro, corrió tras ella y se quedó parado frente a una puerta, la puerta de la pintoresca sección, se podían escuchar llantos de agonía dentro, y lo sabía... Estaba ahí. Suspiró antes de entrar, y abrió la puerta. Ella estaba arrodillada en el suelo, apoyando sus manos en el suelo, inclinada, mirando abajo. Él se acercó a ella, quien no se daba cuenta de su presencia, se puso de cuclillas frente a ella y con delicadeza, con un dedo hizo que ella alce la vista y lo mire a los ojos. Al principio Kyoko dio un respingo pero lo miraba con culpa y vergüenza.

— Perdóname, por favor, no me odies... Solo quería... Perdóname, te lo suplico, perdóname...

Él le sonrió sinceramente.

— Jamás te odiaría... —le agarró una mano y la besó, luego frunció el ceño y con seriedad agregó— Pero... Lo que te podría reclamar es... Nunca te vuelvas a arrodillar así... Levántate...—ella asintió avergonzada y ambos se levantaron, ella estaba confundida, seguro esperando reclamos y él la miraba— No puedo creerlo... —se ríe— Te lo tomas muy en serio... Si querías probar el regalo de María-chan... Pudiste pedírmelo libremente...

— ¡¿Cómo...?! ¡¿Cómo supo?!

— Me lo dijo un pajarito... —suspiró con una sonrisa— Pero... ¿Por qué no simplemente no me dijiste que querías probar conmigo la poción? Pensé que tenías confianza conmigo, yo acepto con gusto... Además no es como si fuese real...

Ella se quedó en silencio, se quería dar de golpes en la pared, pues esa idea no se le había ocurrido, ¡¿Cómo no se le ocurrió?! Después de todo su senpai no cree como ella en la magia, y ella solo podía decir que era un experimento, solo para probar la veracidad del producto... Eso hubiese sido más sencillo. Volvió a la realidad, él la miraba con las cejas arqueadas, esperando respuesta.

— ¡No podría! ¡Perdóneme! ¡Yo...!

Él la silencio posando un dedo en su boca.

— Shh, lo sé... Pero, te lo tomas muy en serio, Mogami-san... —se ríe— Tal vez ni funcione...

— Pero, Tsuruga-san...

— Pero... Aunque no funcione... —fingía pensar en algo mientras ella lo miraba confundida.

— Tsuruga-san... —le sonrió como quien ya tenía una travesura en mente— ¿Qué...?

— Sirve un vaso para mí, Mogami-san.

Kyoko se sorprendió, dudó, y es que era cierto, tal vez ni funcione... Pero algo le decía, que era real... Pero ahora, era la voluntad de él... El resultado, cualquiera que sea, él se ofreció, ¿A que no?

Sacó de una máquina una soda, la abrió y le puso unas gotas de la bebida del mal, se la ofreció, él aceptó, la agarró y se miraron, ella estaba tensa, él divertido le guiño el ojo y comenzó a tomársela.

Ella estaba nerviosa, se quería morder las uñas, Ren la miraba entretenido y terminó la bebida, suspiró y dejó la botella a un lado para tomarla de las manos.

— ¿Lo ves? —le sonríe y ella lo mira, algo decepcionada pues lo sabía, la poción no había surtido efecto— No me pasó na... —sus ojos se abrieron como platos, en este momento Kuon, es decir, Ren iba a fingir que la poción sí había surtido efecto y sus travesuras iniciarían, pero de pronto sintió como si le hubiesen dado un enorme golpe en su cabeza, como bastantes martillos y se desplomó.

— ¡Tsuruga-san!

Ella estaba asustada, se lanzó a recogerlo del suelo, pero la diferencia abismal de peso y tamaño le hacían imposible a ella poder levantar a ese hombre, así que lo tenía agarrado de ambos hombros, sacudiéndolo para que recupere la consciencia, y entonces vio como el cuerpo de su amado se teñía de rosa, como la poción y tocó su frente, hervía en fiebre... Ahora entendía el porqué del nombre de la poción. Él miraba sin ver, apenas escuchaba su voz, sentía mucho calor y todo le daba vueltas, pero de repente todo se enfrió, su vista volvió a la normalidad y su cabeza dejó de doler.

— Tsu... Tsuruga-san...

El color rosado de la nada dejó la piel de su senpai, y él parecía haber recuperado la consciencia.

— Tsuruga-san...

Él parpadeó tres veces y la miró confundido.

— Mogami-san...

Y entonces sucedió algo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba.


	4. Capítulo III: Efecto adverso

\- Ya está, esto se va a poner bueno... -se ríe mientras da un sorbo a su jugo de fresa- Al fin mordió el anzuelo...

María miraba todo desde una pantalla de su celular, en la que se podía ver lo que sucedía dentro de la Sección Ámame, mientras desde dentro de un casillero rosado, comprimido, conteniendo la respiración, un pelirrojo mayordomo grababa todo, preguntándose si tal vez hubiese sido mejor para él ser repartidor de pizzas.

 **"Por favor, señorita, hágame el favor de quitarme sus manos de encima."**

Le dijo, con esa mirada letal que Kyoko no había sufrido a hace mucho tiempo y su voz era tan cortante e hiriente a pesar de la educación en las palabras. Se quedó helada, ella lo sentía... Odio. Él suspiro y se levantó solo, con algo de dificultad -tal vez porque aún se sentía mareado-, ella hizo ademan de querer ayudarlo, pero él fulminante evitó su tacto.

 **"Puedo muy bien levantarme solo, señorita."**

Lo había vuelto a hacer, le volvió a decir "señorita", como si fuese una extraña a la cual ni se dignaba en llamarle por su apellido. Kyoko se quedó en el mismo sitio en el que él la dejó, sentada en el suelo, y él se dirigió a la puerta sin mirar atrás. Se sentía totalmente confundida y herida, mil ideas pasaban por su mente, estaba molesto, de eso no había duda.

 _"¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡¿Cómo es que de la nada sucedió?! ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Qué le molestó ahora?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! No... ¡No lo entiendo!"_

 **"Tsu... ¡Tsuruga-san!"**

Intentó decirle algo, pero él se giró a ella con una mirada de esas que matan, como quien te invita a callarte, y se quedó muda. Él suspiró, dio media vuelta para irse y antes de salir de la habitación murmuro muy claro.

 **"Agradecería que no se dirija a mí fuera del trabajo, señorita"**

Se quedó lela ante eso, no pudo creer lo que escuchó, y luego cerró la puerta, con fuerza, pero sin azotarla.

 _"Por... ¿Por qué?"_

Ambos se preguntaban, ambos, ella mientras se despeinaba y se sentía terriblemente triste y preocupada, y él mientras caminaba por el pasillo, sorprendido de esas palabras que salieron sin permiso de su boca, y ese inexplicable sentimiento de desagrado ante ella, uno que simplemente nació de la nada, extraño se sentía, simplemente detestaba su presencia, la detestó... ¡La detestó!

 _"Pero... ¡La amo! No... ¿No la amo? ¡¿Qué sucede conmigo?!"_

\- Ya está hecho...

María sonreía complacida.

Kyoko estaba incrédula aún, y para aclarar su mente salió corriendo del cuarto de su sección, con rumbo desconocido.

\- Buen trabajo, Peter-san, ya puedes volver...

El muchacho se alegró, abrió el casillero en el que estaba cautivo y salió a la libertad, se estiró y luego de filmarse a sí mismo despidiéndose de su pequeña ama, apagó la cámara y se fue rumbo a la mansión Takarada.

Y entonces, ese Lunes comenzó el calvario para ambos confundidos corazones. Se encontraban y ella intentaba hablar con él, pero volvía a suceder... La evitaba y la trataba con indiferencia, no, la trataba como a un estorbo, como a un mosco molesto. Ella estaba totalmente confundida, preocupada y frustrada, no comprendía por qué la trataba así, por qué estaba molesto con ella. Y él no entendía por qué simplemente la sola idea de encontrarla, en vez de causarle alegría, simplemente no la soportaba y hasta le daba repulsión... Y eso era algo de lo que inevitablemente todos se daban cuenta. Kanae y muchas personas más, principalmente Yahiro, mil veces le preguntaron a Kyoko el por qué se había "peleado" con Ren... Pero ella simplemente no sabía qué responder a eso, pues ella también desconocía la respuesta. Obviamente no podía ser la poción porque era una poción de amor... ¿Cierto? Una noche Yashiro, quien ya le había preguntado a Ren el porqué de su comportamiento sin recibir respuesta de este tampoco, preparó un encuentro para que ambos se "arreglen"... Ambos atrapados en una de las habitaciones de LME, por una noche, con una cena (romántica) preparada por Kyoko, ¿Qué podría salir mal? Oh sí, salió mal.

\- ¡Ya en serio! ¡¿Qué narices sucede contigo, Ren?! ¡¿Qué diablos te sucede?! ¡¿Cómo es que la tratas así?! -no recibía respuesta, él estaba con los ojos abiertos, mirando a la nada, Yashiro se enfureció aún más, lo agarró de los dos hombros, lo volteó para mirarlo fijamente y lo sacudió violentamente mientras seguía reclamando- ¡Ren! ¡Escúchame, muchacho mal agradecido! ¡¿Qué demonios te está sucediendo?! ¡¿Por qué fuiste tan rudo con Kyoko-chan?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Cómo que "absténgase, señorita, de volver a acercarse a mí"?! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

\- Yashiro-san...

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué me vas a decir ahora?! ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! ¡¿Así es como tratas a tu amada Kyoko-chan?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste decirle eso a Kyoko-chan?! ¡Y eso qué la trataste como a una acosadora! ¡Y además te hice un favor! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

\- ¡Yahiro-san! -gritó y con frustración bajó la cabeza, luego suspiró y confundido agregó- Créeme, no lo sé... No entiendo... Pero, ahora, cuando la veo... Mi corazón ya no se siente como antes... Ahora es un extraño disgusto... ¿Disgusto?... -se sorprendió de sus propias palabras y se quedó pensativo por segundos, luego volvió a reaccionar- Sí, eso es, disgusto... -de repente fue como si otro espíritu poseyera su cuerpo, la confusión se desvaneció y sin titubear, con certeza absoluta se giró a su manager y agregó con frialdad en su mirada- Me desagrada el solo hecho de respirar su mismo aire...

Yashiro se quedó totalmente impresionado, hasta se le cayó el agua embotellada que llevaba en el brazo, y Kyoko escuchaba escondida tras un muro, una lágrima cayó y confundida y dolida corrió lejos. Ellos la vieron marchar.

\- ¡Kyoko-chan! -exclamó Yashiro, miró a Ren, cómo esperando que él vaya a detenerla, pero no lo hizo.

Un dolor punzante atacó el corazón de él, pero por alguna razón no podía moverse... No podía. Sus ojos, en lo profundo podías ver desesperación, pero luego de unos segundos, esa desesperación desapareció y fue cambiado por indiferencia, por frío.

 _"¡¿Por qué?!"_

Kyoko se preguntó con lágrimas contenidas antes de dormir, cómo todas las noches desde ese día de tres semanas atrás... Y entonces una sospecha que ya había descartado en más de una ocasión le asaltó la cabeza.

Al día siguiente, intentó encontrarse con María, tenía una pregunta o dos qué hacerle, pero María la evitaba olímpicamente. El siguiente día y el siguiente también, hasta que en una ocasión la atrapó.

\- ¡María-chan!

\- ¡¿Sí, Onee-sama?! -le respondió con inocencia.

\- ¡La poción! ¡¿De verdad es una poción de amor?!

María se giró y sonrió con malicia, luego se volvió a su "hermana mayor" con su mirada angelical.

\- Sí, Onee-sama, es una poción de amor... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Es que... Bueno... La usé...

\- ¡¿Y la usaste?! -actuó sorprendida- ¡¿Con quién?!

\- Eso... Eso no importa ahora...

 _"Ja... cómo si no lo supiese, Onee-sama..."_

\- ¿Pero qué sucedió?

\- Es que... Esa persona empezó a odiarme de la nada...

\- ¡María-chan! -sus amigos de la escuela la llamaban.

\- Onee-sama... -le sonrió- Me tengo que ir, pero recuerda... -la miró con intensidad- Todo lo que necesitas saber está en el manual...-María se fue, dejando a Kyoko atrás.

Kyoko intentó detenerla pero la niña se había ido con sus compañeros.

Esa noche de insomnio, Kyoko se levanto en medio de la oscuridad, como ya lo había hecho muchas veces desde que empezó su calvario, pensando en lo que le dijo María y en la enigmática mirada con la que se lo dijo. Encontró el pomo de la Fiebre Rosa, y lo admiró por momentos interminables, dudosa, pensativa... Y luego de un suspiró buscó el pequeño libro dorado, el manual de uso, y se decidió a leerlo para encontrar la respuesta. Pasó de largo muchas páginas que ya había leído y entonces llegó a la parte que le importaba...

 _ **Si la poción no funciona...**_

 _ **La poción puede ser muy efectiva, sin duda, pero hay unos casos que son una excepción:**_

 _ **\- El objeto del hechizo no es de su orientación sexual.**_

 _ **\- Ya está enamorado(a) de alguien más.**_

 _ **\- Es muy menor cómo para enamorarse... (menor de cinco años)**_

Kyoko suspiró decepcionada, pero entonces vio en la parte inferior de la página.

 ** _*Y por último y lo más importante*_**

 ** _Si la poción hace efecto adverso.._** ** _._**

 ** _Hay una caso muy particular en el cual la poción no solo no funciona sino que causa que la persona encantada empieza a odiarle, si esto sucede la razón es:_**

Kyoko se emocionó, al fin halló lo que buscaba, la solución al problema, y ansiosa volteó la página pero entonces se dio cuenta de una desgracia, justamente, justamente esa página se había desprendido del manual y un largo y sonoro grito de frustración despertó a Tokio entero, mientras una niña mirando su bola de cristal reía muy entretenida.

\- Ahora, la siguiente fase...


	5. Capítulo IV: Segunda fase

Ambas señoritas se miraban fijamente, una sorprendida y la otra complacida pues todo salía tal cual lo planeó, y es que... Esa mañana María se levantó sabiendo lo que iba a suceder, así que preparó a siguiente fase de su plan que ya estaba concretándose exitosamente...

* * *

Esa mañana al despertar y después de cambiar su hermoso piyama por un lindo vestido, y luego de cepillar su lindo cabello castaño y realzar su hermosura con una trenza francesa y un par de moños a juego del vestido... La puerta de su habitación sonó estruendosamente, alguien tocaba desesperado.

 **《Pase...》** Dijo con serenidad y una sonrisa satisfecha, mientras se aplicaba su delicioso perfume de rosas. Ni bien terminó de hablar la puerta se abrió de par en par y un atractivo joven pelirrojo de aterrada expresión y ropa rasgada, que al instante se tiró a un rincón, en posición fetal y temblaba nerviosamente. **《Ah... Peter-san, ¿Lo hiciste?》** Se terminó de mirar al espejo y tranquilamente se acercó al joven, le sirvió agua en un fino vaso y se lo ofrecía.

 **《Casi... Casi... ¡Casi me mata!》** Seguía aterrado y María lo miraba con pena.

 **《Lo siento por ponerte en una situación difícil, Peter-san...》** Hace puchero tierno y logra embelesar a su mayordomo personal, y logrando que poco a poco salga del pánico en el que se encontraba por lo que al pobre hombre le acababa de suceder. **《Lo lamento... Pero... Akatsuki-chan es traviesa y además es una pequeña gatita... Seguro solo estaba jugando contigo...** **》** Lo miro con ternura.

 _"A que eras su presa"_

Agregó en su cabeza con una disimulada gota de sudor cayendo por su frente. **《** **Ella no le haría daño a nadie... Pero...》** Entonces reacciona y se asusta de la nada **《¡Le mostraste lo que te di antes de entrar, ¿Cierto?! 》**

 **《Se... Se lo mostré... Cuando...** **》** Peter tragó saliva y se aterraba de solo recordarlo. **《** **Cuando me tumbó en el suelo...》** Se abrazaba y temblaba un poco, María se asustó y se sintió culpable por lo que su pobre apuesto mayordomo tuvo que pasar, pero bueno, ¿Estaba vivo al menos, no? Suspiro de alivio y luego extendió la mano para que se lo dé, él asintió y de su bolsillo sacó un collar con dije de sol dorado. **《Misión cumplida》** Entonces María agarró el collar, se lo puso con delicadeza, camino hacia el enorme espejo de su tocador, se miró, se arregló el listón, carraspeó y soltó un grito alarmante, que asustó en sobremanera a su mayordomo.

 **《¡María-sama! 》** Un considerable grupo de empleadas corrió hacia María, apenas escucharon el grito, y la rodearon, mientras Peter solo suspiraba, y luego de recuperar el aliento por la carrera que hicieron para llegar a la habitación de su traviesa ama **《¡¿Qué sucede, María-sama?!** **》**

 **《Es que lo perdí... 》** María hacía un puchero capaz de enternecer hasta al ser más desalmado y con una mirada de súplica imposible de resistir, en especial siendo esa niña tan linda y angelical... Bueno, linda, de hecho, pero lo de angelical estaba en controversia. **《¡Perdí el manual dorado de la "Fièvre Rose"!》**

 **《¡¿El qué?!》** Se miraban entre ellas confundidas y al caer en cuenta de que ninguna de ella entendió se volvieron a dirigir a su ama **《¡¿Qué es...?! ¡¿A qué se refiere, María-sama?!》**

 **《¡Es un manual dorado! ¡Como de este tamaño!》** La pequeña futura heredera de los Takarada, con sus pequeñas manos, les mostraba a las sirvientas un aproximado del tamaño del objeto perdido **《¡Muy bonito! ¡Es brillante y precioso! ¡Lo perdí!》**

 **《¡No se preocupe, María-sama!》** La líder de las empleadas de la mansión con ternura la consoló, luego se giró a las demás. **《¡Señoritas, ya saben que hacer!》** Ordenó con seriedad y todos se pusieron en acción, buscando el libro que Peter-san con anticipación ocultó en un lugar donde nadie lo encontraría, en especial porque nadie se atrevería a buscarlo ahí, la jaula de Akatsuki-chan, la no tan pequeña gatita de María, era una tigresa de bengala y a punto de llegar a la edad adulta, que solo no intentaba atacar a su ama por un secreto que María aprendió, el hechizo que ataba a esa fiera al collar del sol dorado.

Kyoko Mogami se levantó ese día totalmente resuelta a acabar con esa dolorosa y extraña situación.

 _ **"Tsuruga-san... No sé qué sucedió para que se moleste conmigo... Yo, por favor quiero disculparme si es necesario y bueno... Esta cena..."**_

Ella cerraba los ojos con fuerza, sentía una espina grabada en su corazón al recordar lo que sucedió esa noche, mientras subía al tren que la llevaría a su actual destino.

Cuando ella le dijo eso en el momento en el que Ren entró y la encontró en ese salón de L.M.E. con una cena deliciosa servida en una mesa para dos, con unas velas y romántico ambiente que Kyoko preparó inconscientemente. Él la miró en silencio por un minuto eterno para ella, sorprendido... Pero luego de la nada su expresión cambió, su rostro se tornó inexpresivo, suspiró, frunció el ceño y dio media vuelta para irse.

 _ **"Tsu-Tsuruga-san, por favor..."**_

Intentó detenerle, que no se vaya, pero entonces cuando él trató de abrir la puerta para irse no pudo, volvió a tratar, pero la puerta no se abría y no se abriría... A la puerta le habían puesto el seguro desde afuera.

 _ **"Yashiro, abre la puerta..."**_

Ren suspiró irritado mientras Kyoko estaba suspensa.

 ** _"Sé que estás afuera"_**

Se escuchó desde afuera el suspiro del aludido mánager.

 ** _"Lo siento, Ren, pero esta puerta no se abrirá hasta mañana..."_**

Dijo mientras su voz se alejaba y se escuchaban sus pasos, se estaba yendo.

 ** _"¡Yashiro!"_**

Exclamó Ren molesto, sí, estaba molesto y Kyoko lo sabía pues mientras clamaba el nombre de su representante con complejo de cupido dio un golpe a la puerta.

 ** _"Espero y esto sirva para que resuelvan lo que sea que les llevó a este tonto distanciamiento..."_**

Después de eso solo se escucharon unos cuantos pasos, cada vez más distantes, hasta que solo quedó el silencio sepulcral.

 ** _"Usted planeó todo, ¿Verdad?"_**

La miró fulminante y ella intento explicarse, inútilmente porque no lograba pronunciar si quiera alguna frase coherente, y él avanzaba mientras ella retrocedía intimidada por su enfado. Ella al final quedó acorralada con la mesa donde estaba servida la (romántica) cena de disculpas, la ofrenda de paz. Él por encima de ella miraba todo lo que estaba dispuesto en esa mesa y luego la miro a ella, de la nada pudo ver un atisbo de sonrisa y la oscuridad y el enojo desapareció de la nada... ¡Lo juraba! Estaba contento, la celestial sonrisa estaba por salir, pero de nuevo la oscuridad apareció.

 ** _"Por favor..."_**

Dijo irritado mientras se alejaba de ella y se sentó en un sofá que estaba por ahí y se recostó en este para comenzar con un incómodo mutismo, que Kyoko luego de ensayar en su cabeza mil veces, decidió romper.

 ** _"Tsuruga-san... Yo... Sé que no ha cenado... Y yo... No sé porque está molesto... Pero por favor, al menos..."_**

Él la miró de reojo, ella, insegura, se sentó en el sofá al lado de en el que estaba él, y entonces se quedaron mirando fijamente, él con frialdad le respondió.

 ** _"No planeo probar ni un bocado, discúlpeme, y además se equivoca, sí cené..."_**

Se levantó y caminó lejos de ella, luego posó su espalda en un rincón.

 ** _"Pero... ¡Necesita alimentarse!"_**

Kyoko se alteró y mostraba alterada la cena apetitosa servida.

 ** _"¡¿Va a desperdiciar esto?! ¡Seguro que solo comió un onigiri! ¡Tiene que comer...!"_**

Ella se detuvo al notarlo, él la miraba fríamente, y se estaba molestando más y más. Él suspiró, la miró con antipatía una última vez antes de volver a sumergir su entera atención a su móvil.

 ** _"Para ser claros, mi alimentación no es de su incumbencia..."_**

Kyoko estaba lela en ese momento y ahora en el tren se enfadaba ¡¿Cómo que la alimentación de su (amado) senpai no era asunto suyo?! Bueno, en realidad era cierto, no era asunto suyo, nunca lo fue...Pero es que... ¡Él nunca le había respondido así! Él nunca había reclamado antes, más bien se excusaba y le daba la razón, lo cual a ella le daba tácita licencia de cuidarlo... Pero con esa frase, tal licencia quedó dolorosamente revocada. Se quedaron en silencio, ella agonizando, sentada en el sillón mientras lo observaba a él caminando en círculos como león enjaulado, le molestaba su presencia y lo sabía, y es que lo escuchó a él maldecir en otro idioma,no sabía qué decía pero sabía que estaba maldiciendo.

El sueño llegó a Kyoko, pero en ese lugar se sentía mucho el frío nocturno y su vestimenta era muy ligera, lo cual le impedía, aparte de la incomoda situación, dormir. Se sobaba los brazos, y estaba por quedar dormida, cuando sintió un saco caer sobre ella, un saco con olor a él. Ella abrió los ojos y se miraron, él la miraba como antes... ¡Como antes! Sí, con ternura. Ella, por alguna razón dirigió su vista hacia la mesa... Sí comió lo que ella preparó. Se sintió tan feliz y la llama de la esperanza se encendió ¿La había perdonado por lo que sea que se haya molestado? ¿Volvería a tratarla como antes?

 ** _"Tsuruga-san"_**

Ella con una sonrisa le agarró la mano, como preguntándole si era cierto, si por fin todo volvería a la normalidad... Y entonces todo volvió a oscurecerse. De repente su expresión se volvió seria, enfadada, se soltó de la mano de Kyoko y tal como en su primer encuentro, con frialdad en la mirada, una mirada tan fría que podría calarte hasta los huesos, le dijo algo que apagó definitivamente la vela de sus esperanzas, y que además fue lo último que dijo en esa noche de infinito silencio y oscuridad no por falta de luz si no por desprecio inexplicable proveniente de justo la persona que más amaba, digo, respetaba... Sí, él lo dijo, lo que ahora le dolía más y que solo lo que le escuchó decirle a Yashiro cuando salieron de su encierro la mañana siguiente, eso de que ni soportaba el hecho de respirar su mismo aire, pudo dañarla más.

 ** _"A partir de ahora, por favor... Absténgase, señorita, de volver a acercarse a mí"_**

El tren llegó a su destino, ella bajó salió de la estación y tomó un taxi, pues no era fácil llegar sin auto a la zona alta de la ciudad, el vecindario de las enormes mansiones, y llegó a la puerta de la mansión Takarada. Entró guiada por Sebastian y mandaron a llamar a María, aunque no fue necesario pues ella ya estaba bajando por las escaleras... Pero Kyoko al entrar notó algo extraño, habiá mucha agitación entre los empleados y parecían estar buscando algo.

 **《¡Onee-san, bienvenida!》** La recibía con una sonrisa y abría sus brazos para abrazarla, ella la abrazó, pero cuando se separaron Kyoko la miró con seriedad y con súplica. **《María-chan, necesito hablar contigo... Necesito tu ayuda...》**

 _"Vaya sorpresa"_

Decía para sí mismacon sarcasmo y con mucha satisfacción en la mirada.

 **《¿De qué se trata, Onee-sama?》** Se hizo la desententida, y al ver la mirada de Kyoko fingió que recién se daba cuenta. **《¡Oh!... Es eso ¿No?》**

Kyoko titubeaba, estaba nerviosa pues no quería decir de más **. 《Yo estaba por encontrar la respuesta a mi problema en el manual... Pero...》**

María sonreía para sus adentros, sabía muy bien lo que sucedía, así que con fingida inocencia la animó a que prosiga **《¿Pero...? ¿Qué sucede, Onee-sama?》**

 ** **《Es que la página en la que estaba lo que buscaba... Estaba rota...》**** María fingió sorpresa y es que tal vez no lo había considerado hasta entonces, pero a la pequeña no le iría nada mal la carrera de actuación. Kyoko entonces le dijo para lo que había ido. **《Por favor, sé que tienes más de la Fiebre Rosa... ¿Me podrías prestar el tuyo?》** Y sí, llegó el momento, María actuó desanimada y le contó a su Onee-sama sobre la supuesta perdida del manual y su historia fue consolidad por las disculpas de las criadas de la mansión al no encontrar el librito. Kyoko no quería rendirse y se ofreció a ayudar a buscar, pero era inútil, la mansión era gigantesca. María entonces continuó con su plan y le contó a Kyoko que en realidad era distribuidora de ese producto y que le fueron entregados cinco ejemplares de la pócima de amor, y que ya vendió las tres que quedaban pues se quedó con uno y le regaló a Kyoko otro, explicó también que ese día justamente tenía que encontrarse con las chicas que le compraron para documentar los resultados... Y la invitó a acompañarla, lo cual Kyoko al instante aceptó, pues si esas chicas tenían una de las pócimas seguro también tenían el manual.


End file.
